


you can turn me on with just a touch

by dannydevito



Series: you can turn me on with just a touch [1]
Category: ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prostate Massage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:26:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25852828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dannydevito/pseuds/dannydevito
Summary: Aoi was used to being quiet when he’s getting off. Fuuta has other ideas.
Relationships: Futa Kaminoshima/Aoi Wakakusa
Series: you can turn me on with just a touch [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1896166
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	you can turn me on with just a touch

**Author's Note:**

> [title taken from blinding lights by the weeknd](https://youtu.be/fHI8X4OXluQ)

Aoi was used to being quiet when he’s jerking off. Growing up in a tiny house with paper thin walls with his parents had trained Aoi to be as quiet as possible. Biting down on his pillow while he fucked up into his own fists, hidden under his bed sheets. Soft, panting breathes muffled by his pillow, soaked in drool. Eyes clenched shut, trying his best not to think of bright blue eyes, orange hair that defies gravity and that toothy grin. 

It’s a habit that stuck with him into adulthood, sharing a house with four other boys, Aoi’s constantly aware that the others are _so_ _close,_ couldn’t deal with them hearing him _like this_. Fuuta clearly doesn’t share his concern. Grinning down at Aoi, smug as always when he has Aoi spread out on his bed. 

Fuuta presses his slick fingers deep, _so_ _deep,_ inside Aoi’s wet rim, massaging his swollen prostate incessantly, drawing out panting breath after breath, slowly getting louder and louder. Aoi lays there, unable to move an inch, clawing desperately at the ruined bed sheets beneath them, stars exploding behind his eyelids, face flushed red, body shaking with pleasure. 

Fuuta twists his fingers inside Aoi _just so_ and Aoi smacks his own face, hands flying up to his mouth to muffle the high pitched keen that he almost let slip out, eyes wide, desperate wet tears clinging to his lashes. Aoi’s cock twitches, precum pooling on his shivering stomach. He’s close, so close, and completely at Fuuta’s mercy. 

“Ne, ne Aoi,” Fuuta whined, fingers steadily sliding out and disappearing into Aoi, fucking him open, teasingly brushing against his prostate, Aoi’s abused walls quivering around him, squeezing down. “Let me hear you.” 

Aoi just shook his head, hands clamped firmly over his mouth, not trusting himself to speak. Kou-nii was home and Aoi couldn’t deal with the shame if he ever over heard them like this. Or Misaki’s never ending teasing. He didn’t know which would be worst. 

“I’ll make you feel so good.” Fuuta whispered, pressing a soft kiss to Aoi’s collarbone, before biting down with his teeth, soothing the sting with a swipe of his tongue. He continued his path downwards, biting and kissing every inch of flushed skin before him, hand still fucking into Aoi, never losing his steady rhythm, Aoi sucking him deeper and deeper each time he thrust inside. 

Aoi’s cock lay untouched between them, leaking obscenely. He was so close, _so close_ , yet he couldn’t cum, needed something more than just the sinful twist of Fuuta’s fingers inside him to push him over. Frustrated tears clung to his eye, he was felt so desperate, stomach clenching almost painfully with the desire. Why was he even fighting Fuuta so hard on this for? Slowly he moved his hands from his mouth, fingers stiff, and brought them up to Fuuta’s face, drawing his boyfriend in for a messy kiss, mouths hanging open and tongues tangled together. It was sloppy and uncoordinated, but even still it had Aoi’s toes curling in pleasure, every kiss from Fuuta still setting fireworks off in his heart. 

“So good, so good for me.” Fuuta breathed out, warm breath ghosting against Aoi’s own lips. “Just for me, all mine.” 

Aoi just nods, voice trapped behind the soft groan Fuuta is pulling from his chest, fingers petting his prostate, massaging the bundle of nerves. Fuuta licks the palm of his other hand before reaching for Aoi’s slick cock jerking him off smoothly and quickly, Aoi's so worked up it doesn’t take him long to cum, orgasm taking over him completely, ragged sobs falling from his mouth, full-body shaking with ectasy. 

Aoi lays there panting, body limp and loose, lets Fuuta press a series of brief but tender, chaste kisses to his red, puffy lips, smiling softly at the affectionate touch. He pulls Fuuta down onto the bed next to him, ready to return the favor.

**Author's Note:**

> fuutaoi is just so fun to write. everyone should give it a go :3c
> 
> each and every comment is deeply appreciated and motivates me to write more for this fandom <3 <3 <3
> 
> scream with me about argonavis on [twit](https://twitter.com/giornah)


End file.
